No Regrets
by DarrenisGod
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fall out at Scandalous, Blaine storms off home but what happens to him on the way? A Klaine story but maybe mentions of other couples i dont know yet, lets see where it leads me!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**So this is my first ever fan fiction :D it's Klaine and is set just after Kurt and Blaine come out of Scandals in 'The first time' with a slightly different ending. Please review and tell me what you think. It is Klaine based with probably a few mentions of other couples along the way. ****I would like to thank Lauren, who I met through Twitter and is going to be helping throughout this story :D 3**

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun" Blaine cried at me. We both fall silent. Am I really being that uptight? I mean it isn't wrong to want to keep my innocence until I'm ready is it? Blaine has been hinting about it quite a bit recently, there was that comment about how now is the time to be adventurous? Maybe he thinks that it's about him. It isn't, he is perfect; maybe I don't tell him that enough...

"I think I'm just going to walk home" Blaine replies with a tremble in his voice. Have I messed up really bad? No I can't have! Blaine is in the wrong, he is wrong to force me into something I'm uncomfortable with but if he goes now maybe I lose him forever.

"Blaine!" I cry out as I watch him stubble away from the car. We can talk this out, him walking away solves nothing! I don't want to lose him, I don't think I ever want to lose him but I want to be sure he is the one before I give him the one thing I can never take back. He is so irritating when he wants to be! I think I'm just going to let him wander; it's his own fault if anything bad happens! What time is it; I look at my watch, 11:30! Dad and Carole will be worrying about me. With one final look at the direction my boyfriend walked off in I pull Blaine's keys out my pocket, unlock his car and open the door to the driver's seat. I will drive it home and then drop if off tomorrow, just to give it back though, not to see anybody, nope! Well maybe I will see if he got home ok. I put the key into the car and twist it. The engine starts up and I head out the gay bars car park on my journey home.

I can't believe Kurt! There is nothing wrong with a bit of fooling around, everyone our age does it and I'm sure that gay people are known for being promiscuous! Typical, I choose the one gay person who doesn't put out! Don't get me wrong, it's not as if it's the only thing I'm looking for, it's just nice to get a little action! You know, maybe Kurt is right actually, maybe we aren't ready yet, oh I don't know! I 'm not in a right state I mind to make my decision. I don't even know where I am, I'm in an unknown part of town, no map, nobody I know lives nearby so basically, I'm screwed. In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have left Kurt. I hope I haven't messed what we had up, he is my world. I am walking down a small street; after I stormed off I decided to just wander, try and sober up a bit and get my head straight. I still have no clue where I am, how am I supposed to get home? Maybe if I just walk about a bit I can find something I recognise, maybe I can find the centre of town and get a bus from there. My head is beginning to stop spinning now; I can walk in a line now. As I look up I see the first landmark I recognise, the GAP. Memories flash through my head of the Warblers performance of 'When I Get You Alone'. How could I have been so stupid! Kurt was all over me and I just shunned him off and chased after someone way out of my league! I was such an idiot to Kurt, I suppose I kind of knew he liked me, he was hinting towards it a lot (and I mean a lot!). He was so patient and I just kept him hanging on. And now Sebastian has come along and he is all over me and I'm doing nothing to stop him. Kurt must think I'm such an idiot! Maybe I should stop talking to Sebastian, I don't even know why I did anyway, he isn't particularly nice to people. I guess I just like the feeling of being wanted. I realise that I have just been staring at the shop for the past few minutes; people must think I'm trying to rob it so I continue my journey home. I carry on walking down the empty high street, I finally know my way home!

I turn down a small alley way which I know leads the way. I step out onto the street; I'm just a few blocks away now. Scandals was great and everything but I don't think I can go back there, Kurt wouldn't let me! Everything will be ok with Kurt, I need to stop worrying over nothing. I need to be more concerned about my first West Side Story performance! That was the reason I even started pressuring Kurt into anything in the first place, I don't know why Artie told us we had to lose out virginities to play the part well. Maybe if I try and relate me and kurt to Tony and Maria, actually, our relationship is nothing like theirs! They had sex within the first few days, not very clever! I decide it would be a good time to practise, take my mind off things so I put my iPod in and hit shuffle on the west side story soundtrack. Tonight is the first song on and I start singing the lyrics in my head 'tonight, tonight. It all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away' I really do love Kurt, as much now as I did when he sang Blackbird. The world goes away everytime I see him. Still going through the lyrics in my head, I step out into the road to cross. My headphones blaring out in my ear as I get fully emerged in the song and start singing along to the end of the song. 'Good night, Good night sleep well and when you dream ...' At that moment a car speeds down the road. The man inside frantically searching in his back seat for something whilst keeping one hand on the wheel. He approaches the crossing unaware of anything.

'Dream of me ...' I continue singing as unaware as the man in the car. ' I stop singing. The man in the car turns around after hearing a massive thud on the front of his car. He gets out and looks at the floor in front in horror. He jumps back into his Chevrolet and drives off. Leaving me on the floor, unconscious, bloody and bruised. Never to sing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I took my time uploading this chapter because I have just been so so so busy with exams and stuff! Please review it people because I don't want to waste time writing something that nobody is really enjoying! Thank you all for reading the first chapter anyway, this chapter deals with Kurts reactions. My chapters are probably going to be very short but that's just kinda the way that I write enjoy anyway! – Elis**

* * *

Urghh my head. Last night was way to much for me and I didn't even drink! I can't even imagine how Blaine must be feeling! Oh yeah, Blaine. I'd forgotten how much of an arse he was last night! I'm not forgiving him until he apologises! But I know him well enough to know he will apologise, he wouldn't have said those things if he was sober ... But maybe he meant them, maybe that's what he has wanted to say for ages. You know, I think maybe I have been a bit single minded about all of this, I mean, there may be nothing wrong with a little fooling around right? Oh I dont know it's such a difficult decision to make on the spot! I know, I will think things over and after opening night tonight I will speak to him. OH GOSH IT'S OPENING NIGHT TONIGHT! I hope everything goes well, I must make sure I go over my lines today so I don't mess up. And my song! Everything's just left my head, I need to concentrate. Now, where did I leave my ...

"kurt?" I hear a voice from the doorway. I turn round to see Finn stood in the doorway with a look of despair on his face. That's odd, Finn never shows emotions.

"umm ... Are you ok?" he trembles. What's he talking about? Surely he isn't this emotional over the school musical!

"yeah, why? What's the matter?" oh gosh what if something bad had happened, what if Dad has had another heart attack! This can't be happening, he has just got into congress as well!

"what? I thought you would have heard by now? Ab ... About Blaine" Finn replies, hesitating on the last few words

"no, what had happened to Blaine?" I start panicking, something can't have happened to Blaine, it's opening night tonight! He better not be in hospital for over drinking! This is so irresponsible of him. Irresponisble drink Blaine as usual!

"well you know Puck cleans the andersons pool" Finn starts up "well he was working there this morning and he arrived to see everyone looking sad, and I mean really sad, and he overheard about Blaine and he text me asking if you were ok and I asked what happened to Blaine and he told me and ..." Finn was getting really flustered now, he still hasn't told me what happened!

"Finn!" I cut him off, "just tell me, what happened to Blaine"

"oh I don't want to be the one to tell you .." he continued nervously

"Finn!" I shout, I am really starting to panic "just tell me, please?"

Finn looks like he is about to cry, I have never seen him like this. "well umm, ok kurt take a seat, Blaine was walking home last night from the centre of town and as he got near his street it seemed that ... Umm... He was crossing a road, and a car wasnt looking, and he wasn't concentrating and ..." I know where this is going, my heart is sinking, I feel like I am going to faint.

"where is he?" I ask quietly.

"still where he was hit, it's just down the street from his house" Finn replies with a comforting hand on my back. I push it off and run downstairs, out the door, down the path and out down the street, still in my pajamas and night mask. I don't care who sees me, I just have one thing on my mind: Blaine.

Where, where am I? I, I can't see anything except blurs. The last thing I remember is crossing a road, looking out and seeing a car ram right into me. That must of hurt! Wait, why don't I feel any pain then? Wait, what's that sound? Is, is that mum? Why is she crying? And screaming my name? I can hear you mum! I'm not speaking, why aren't I speaking? So many questions yet I can't even ask them! This is strange! Am I still on the road? I can't move at all, I can't speak. Am I dead? No I can't be! I can still hear and see, kind of. Maybe I'm dying? That would make more sense. I can't be dying! Please don't let me die god! ... Well death is taking his time! Dont know why I'm being left here, I'm not serving any purpose. Wait, my vision is getting a bit clearer, my hearing is too! I can hear others now, a few male voices. They sound like they are trying to calm mum! It's fine mum! I'm ok! Still no speech then. I can see outlines now. I can see her! Her eyes are red, she must be so worried! can she not see that my eyes are open? Maybe if I try getting up. I put my arms out and get up, looks like my limbs are working now. I'm standing up now, but everyone is still looking on the floor where I was. I look down and see why. My body is lying there, limb and lifeless. This has to be some sort of practical joke! I know that isn't my body, I am in my body. Hello! Everyone? I'm over here! They are all still just crowded round the fake body. My mum looks like she is distraut though, she is a terrible liar. Maybe ... No! I can't be ... Am, am I dead? It makes sense, that car hit me at some pace. So, does that mean I am a ghost? That is so awesome! It's just like that film, what's it called, Ghosttown! The one with Ricky Gervais I watched it the other day with ... Kurt. Kurt. Kurt kurt kurt kurt kurt. If I'm a ghost it means no one will ever be ever to talk to me again. That means I will never make up with kurt again. It means I will never be able to explain how sorry I am (because I am sorry!) I was drunk, I didn't mean it. I would have waited forever for him. And now I can never kiss him again. Never hold him. He will never get to hear how much I love him. I am such an idiot! I can't believe I let this happen. What's this? Kurt is running through the crowd to my body now; I don't think I will ever get used to saying that. And he is in his pyjamas? That must have taken a lot of courage for him! He runs up to my mum and put his arms around her. How could I cause this much pain to the people I love? I need to talk to them? How? They can't hear me! This is nowhere near as awesome as I thought it would be! Kurt grabs my hand now and holds it tightly. He is shouting my name, screaming it whilst the tears are flooding down his face. I can't see him like this, I just can't! He is normally so strong. He needs comforting, why isn't anyone comforting him. Finn runs through now to see kurt. He is telling him to calm down, good old Finn! Kurt is just yelling at him. Telling him that he can't leave me on the floor. I don't like seeing kurt cry, i never see him cry. This is all too much, I need to clear my head get used to this. I walk away from the crowd, from the spot I was hit by the Chevrolet not 8 hours ago. I am a ghost. I, Blaine Criss Anderson am a ghost. This isn't going to be good


End file.
